parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Brownladdin (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style)
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans's Movie-Spoof of 1992's Disney Film "Aladdin" Coming to YouTube on March 1st 2020 Cast * Aladdin - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Princess Jasmine - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * The Genie - Meta Knight (Kirby Series) * Jafar - General Shanker (Escape From Planet Earth; 2013) * Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Abu - Kirby (Kirby Series) * Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars; 2006) * The Sultan - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Rajah - Lucario (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) * Rajah (Cub) - Banjo the Woodpile Cat (Banjo the Woodpile Cat; 1979) * Razoul - Voltar (League of Super Evil) * Razoul's Guards - Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, Doomageddon (League of Super Evil (YTV Show)), Koopalings (Mario Bros.) and Super Villain Girls (DC Super Hero Girls) * Peddler - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * the Cave of Wonders - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time; 1988) * Gazeem the Thief - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Balcony Harem Girls - Human Mane 5 (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Two Hungry Children - Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Abu (Elephant) - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Abu (Toy) - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) * Prince Achmed - Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree) * Omar the Melon Seller - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * Old Man Jafar - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jafar (Snake) - Monster House (Monster House (2006)) * Jafar (Genie) - Master Hand (Super Smash Bros. Series) Scenes # Charlie Brownladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night # Charlie Brownladdin Part 2 - Charlie Brown On the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 3 - Charlie Fights with Timber/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 4 - Princess Sci-Twi's Dreams # Charlie Brownladdin Part 5 - Mario and Shanker's Conversation/Sci-Twi Runs Away # Charlie Brownladdin Part 6 - Trouble on the Marketplace/Shanker's Evil Plan # Charlie Brownladdin Part 7 - Charlie Brown Arrested # Charlie Brownladdin Part 8 - Sci-Twi Confronts Shanker # Charlie Brownladdin Part 9 - Charlie Brown Escapes with an Plankton # Charlie Brownladdin Part 10 - The Dinosaur of Wonders # Charlie Brownladdin Part 11 - Narrow Escape # Charlie Brownladdin Part 12 - The Meta Knight/Friend Like Me (A) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 13 - The Meta Knight (B) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 14 - Mario Upbraids Shanker # Charlie Brownladdin Part 15 - Charlie Brown's First Wish # Charlie Brownladdin Part 16 - Shanker Makes His Move/"Prince Browny" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 17 - Mario Rides on Lightning McQueen # Charlie Brownladdin Part 18 - Charlie Argues with Meta Knight # Charlie Brownladdin Part 19 - Charlie Brown Goes to Sci-Twi # Charlie Brownladdin Part 20 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whloe New World" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 21 - Charlie Brown Almost Spilled the Beans # Charlie Brownladdin Part 22 - Charlie Brown and Sci-Twi's Kiss # Charlie Brownladdin Part 23 - Charlie Brown Gets Ambushed # Charlie Brownladdin Part 24 - Meta Knight Saves Charlie Brown's Life # Charlie Brownladdin Part 25 - Shanker Gets Exposed # Charlie Brownladdin Part 26 - Charlie's Depression/Red Steals the Lamp # Charlie Brownladdin Part 27 - Mario's Announcement # Charlie Brownladdin Part 28 - Meta Knight's New Master is Shanker # Charlie Brownladdin Part 29 - Shanker's Dark Wishes # Charlie Brownladdin Part 30 - "Prince Browny (Reprise)" # Charlie Brownladdin Part 31 - The Ends of the Earth # Charlie Brownladdin Part 32 - Shanker Takes Over the Agrabah # Charlie Brownladdin Part 33 - Charlie Brown vs. Shanker (Part 1) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 34 - Charlie Brown vs. Shanker (Part 2) # Charlie Brownladdin Part 35 - Happy Ending in Agrabah # Charlie Brownladdin Part 36 - End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin (1992) Clips Used * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Better Together * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Choose Your Own Ending * Kirby Games Trilogy * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Escape From Planet Earth * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Kirby Games Trilogy #2 * Kirby Right Back at Ya! #2 * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (Tv Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Pokkén Tournament * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) * League of Super Evil * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Super Mario Bros. U * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters, University * The Land Before Time (1988) * A Bugs's Life (1998) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2 Rainbow Rocks * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Toy Story 2 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree * Toy Story 3 * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Monster House (2006) * Super Smash Bros. 64 * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl #2 * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS #2 * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gallery Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Aladdin Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Princess Jasmine Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros Brawl.jpeg|Meta Knight as The Genie General Shanker's Grinning Evilly from Escape From Planet Earth (2013).jpeg|General Shanker as Jafar Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Iago Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|Kirby as Abu Lightning McQueen (Cars).png|Lightning McQueen as Magic Carpet Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as The Sultan Lucario in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Lucario as Rajah Banjo.jpg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Rajah (Cub) Voltar in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Voltar as Razoul Doktor Frogg in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Doktor Frogg, Red Menace in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Red Menace, Doomageddon in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Doomageddon, Koopalings - New Super Mario Bros U.png|Koopalings DCSuperherogirlsvillains-1.jpg|and Super Villain Girls as Razoul's Guards Mike Wazowski in Monsters, University (2013).jpeg|Mike Wazowski as Peddler Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as the Cave of Wonders Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Gazeem the Thief Rainbow Dash thumb ID EG.png|Rainbow Dash, Rarity thumb ID EG.png|Rarity, Fluttershy thumb ID EG.png|Fluttershy, Applejack thumb ID EG2.png|Applejack Pinkie Pie thumb ID EG2.png|and Pinkie Pie as Three Balcony Harem Girls Sherman and Penny Peterson Best Friends.png|Sherman & Penny as Two Hungry Children 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Patch as Abu (Elephant) Wheezy-Toy-story-2-4.64|Wheezy as Abu (Toy) Timber Spruce full ID EG4.png|Timber Spruce as Prince Achmed Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Omar the Melon Seller Lotso Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso as Farouk the Apple Seller Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Plankton as Jafar (Old) Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Jafar (Snake) 600px-Master Hand SSBU.png|Master Hand as Jafar (Genie) Next Spoofs * Charlie Brownladdin II: The Return of Shanker (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) * Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) * Sci-Twilan (1998) * Sci-Twilan II (2004) * Beauty and the Angry Bird (1991) * Beauty and the Angry Bird 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Angry Bird 3: Sci-Twi's Magical World (1998) * Sci-Twi White and the Seven Birds (1937) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs